


you drape your wrists over the steering wheel

by spaces



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, 5sos gay smut, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, Cake Smut, Car Sex, Cum Play, Daddy!Kink, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Top Calum, and, cake hoodings, calum is 18, handjobs, i tagged it as underage bc, it's very slight, luke is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaces/pseuds/spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where calum and luke have sex. in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you drape your wrists over the steering wheel

**Author's Note:**

> well, this really is just porn without a plot. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy it :) also, the title is taken from lorde's song 400 lux -j

The full moon shines light into Luke's car, the radiance casting a white luster on Calum's and Luke's skin. Oh, and the light also illuminated Calum's bulge through his jeans pretty well too, Luke thought. Calum has his head up against the window: sleeping. Luke's eyes are focused on the straight stretch of road, seldom did another car pass by.

Calum groans and slowly opens his eyes, he looks at Luke, admiring his messy blond hair and glowing skin.

"Fuck, Luke." Calum rasps, sleep apparent in his voice, "You look so hot right now." He eyes Luke's tall, slouched figure at the driver's seat.

"If I look so hot, then why don't you suck me off?" Luke jokes. But, it seems that's exactly what Calum has in mind.

Calum turns down the rock station that was playing on the radio. The raven haired boy smiles coyly at the blond and leans slightly towards him, tracing his finger lightly around Luke's inner thigh. He shudders, the friction causing blood to rush to his growing erection. Calum's index finger catches at the zipper of Luke's jeans. He looks up at Luke with pupils expanded with lust. Calum pulls down the zipper. Luke tries to thrust toward his hand to gain any sort of friction, but Calum makes quick work.

Calum struggles to peel of Luke's skinny jeans: his fingers hook underneath the waistband and nails scratch the milky white skin. Luke moans, surprised at the sensation. The black fabric falls down his calves and pools at his ankles. Luke's bulge tents in his plaid boxers.

"Oh, Luke Hemmings. Would you give me the honor of giving you road head?" Calum faux bows. Well, at least the best you could in a car.

"If we die tonight, it's your fault," Luke says.

"We won't die as long as you don't swerve off the fuckin' road," Calum snickers and starts to palm Luke though the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Fuck, Cal," Luke rasps, knuckles turning white on steering wheel. Calum hooks his finger around the elastic of Luke's boxers, lightly dragging the fabric over Luke's veiny cock. Calum bends down, puffing hot breath on the head of his bare member.

"Shit. Stop teasing," Luke is desperate. "Please." Calum kneels in his seat and leans down. He flattens his wet tongue and licks from the bottom of Luke's dick to the top, his muscle swirling around the head. Calum keeps licking up and down Luke's length. His hips involuntarily buck, craving more friction.

"Shit shit shit that's good." Luke mumbles.

Calum grips the boy's small thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh. He spits, the liquid coating the head of his cock and slowly drips down the sides. His lips wrap around the top of the younger boy's dick, sucking softly. Calum's hand pumps the base of his shaft, eliciting delicious moans and whines from Luke.

The tanned boy swallows more of Luke, his moistened lips slowly enveloping his cock. He hollows his cheeks and starts sucking harder, humming around Luke's erection. Luke takes shallow breaths, hips lightly bucking and his cock forcing itself deeper into Calum's wet mouth. Calum sputters, but keeps sucking. His warm spit runs down Luke's dick and onto his inner thighs.

He pops his mouth off of Luke's dick, which is accompanied by Luke whining.

"C'mon, Cal," Luke grunts.

Calum bends down lower and begins to suck on Luke's balls. The blond boy's toes curl in his shoes. His hand tugs at his shaft, Luke's precum dripping down, coating it.

"You're so good with your mouth, babe," Luke breathes. He realizes that he's gripping the steering wheel impossibly hard. He takes a hesitant hand and gently tugs Cal's messy bed hair.

The older boy takes his hand and wraps it around Luke's slicked length, calloused finger tips creating even more friction. He starts pumping fast, thumb rubbing over the precum covered head. Luke looks down at the tanned boy's muscular bicep. It flexes with every tug and Luke thinks that he's never been more turned on.

Luke feels a familiar heat pooling in his abdomen, "I'm close." He bites his lip and whimpers.

Calum hears this and kisses the head of his cock, then slowly deep-throats him, sucking hard. He hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. Calum sputters, saliva dripping down onto the seat cushions and also on Luke's sensitive balls. Luke's panting, his cheeks flush.

"Fucking Christ," Luke's voice cracks. Calum swirls his tongue on Luke's slit. Luke comes with a whine, spilling warm, white ropes of cum in Calum's mouth. The black haired boy hungrily sucks on Luke's cock until he swallows all of his boyfriend's cum. Calum looks up at him with cum dripping down his big lips; he takes a finger and drags it on his lower lip, holding it out to Luke.

"Taste yourself, love," Calum's voice is a bit hoarse.

Luke wraps his pink lips around his finger and bites back a moan.

"Calum, fuck me," Luke pulls over to the side of the road. Nobody would see them, he's sure: they're in a secluded area and its late at night.

Calum growls and grabs his shoulders, pulling his closer into a heated kiss. Luke notices the taste of his salty cum still in Calum's mouth.

Calum breaks off of Luke's lips, breathing hard. "We should push down the seats in the back. It'll give us more room, yeah?" He suggests, but Luke knows that it's a command. The blond nods curtly and opens the glove compartment, hastily grabbing a bottle of lube.

Getting situated in the back of the car is a bit awkward: their long limbs get tangled with each other. They push down the back seats and a flat surface is created.

Luke takes off his restricting boxers. Calum peels off his jeans swiftly and his biceps flex as he takes off his band tee.

Luke stares at the fit boy. The moonlight makes his skin glow: he looks godlike.

Calum stares back at the entranced boy and smirks, "Need help?" His fingertips brush over Luke's rib cage, pulling the shirt over his head and onto the floor.

He leans Luke back. His knees are on either sides of his hips straddling him.

"Let me take control, relax for a while, princess," Calum says in a deep, drawling voice. His hands travel all over Luke's chest, they find their way to his nipples. Calum rubs each pink nub, then pinches them. Without looking at Luke, he starts sucking on one nipple. Luke gasps, arching his back off of the floor of the car. Calum grazes his teeth lightly on the hardened nipples.

"Please. Touch me, daddy."

"Not yet."

Calum's big hands travel down to Luke's thighs. He pushes them apart: spread eagle. Luke's pink ring of muscle twitches in anticipation to what's to come next. Calum pops open the bottle of lube and spreads it generously onto two fingers.

"Princess, I'm gonna start with two fingers this time. I know you can take it." Calum's fingers slowly probe Luke's ass.

"I don't know if I can- fuck!" Luke's worry is replaced with pain as Calum plunges two digits into him. Calum waits for Luke to adjust, not moving his fingers. He starts to kiss Luke to take his mind away from the discomfort.

And it works. Luke grabs Calum's broad shoulders, pulling his as close as possible and deepens the kiss. Calum starts to scissor his tight ass. Luke gasps and breaks off the kiss. His thick and skilled fingers pump in and out fervently until they brush Luke's prostate and-

"Holy shit!" Luke's thighs quiver, wanting more. Calum squeezes in another finger, and curls them. He purposefully misses the boys prostate, wanting to get him worked up. Luke's hips start to buck and Calum uses his free hand and pins his hips down. His fingers graze the base of Luke's cock, Luke goes slack jawed and stifles a groan.

“Fuck, baby, you're so hard. So hard just for daddy, huh?” Calum starts pumping his fingers faster into Luke.

Luke nods and throws his head to the side, dampened hair sticking to his forehead.

"Daddy, please. Need your- fuck. I need.." Luke is breathing hard, his flushed hole is pulsing around Calum's three fingers.

"Use your words, baby," Calum emphasizes every word with a curl of his callused digits, making Luke squirm.

"Need your fat cock, daddy. Please fuck me," Luke bites his plump lip and looks up at Calum with dilated eyes. The older boy pulls his fingers out from Luke's tight heat. The blond whimpers and his hole trembles around the empty space. Calum coats his dick with the warm lube.

He places each arm beside Luke's shoulders; his hard cock is hovering just above Luke's puckered hole. Slowly, he pushes in his head.

"Fill me up. Shit!" Luke digs his fingers into Calum's shoulders as he slowly pushes in his cock. Luke's breathing becomes heavier as he feels Calum's thick thighs against his own. Their hips are pressed together, bodies flush. Luke's brows furrow as he tries to get used to Calum's girth.

"You feel so good, babe. You're so tight for me. So good for daddy" Calum praises. Luke sighs, letting go of air he didn't know he was holding in. He starts to gyrate his hips, and fuck. That feels good.

"You can move, daddy," Luke says promptly. And it's like a godsend, just the words that Calum has been dying to hear. He pulls out his dick slowly until just the head is inside Luke, then roughly pushes back in. Luke lets out an almost inhuman noise. His nails dig into Calum's back and he's sure to leave scratch marks. The burning feeling leaves and is replaced with pleasure.

Calum leans his head down towards Luke, his jawline shimmers with sweat. He kisses Luke and uses his tongue to flick the blond's lip ring. Calum starts to build a rhythm and he fills up the younger boy with his entire cock with each thrust, the boy whimpering with each push.

"You're taking my cock like a pro, huh?" Calum watches in amazement as he sees Luke's tiny hole take his whole cock. Luke's eyes roll to the back of his head as Calum pounds into him, his balls smacking against Luke's ass.

"Fuck. You looks so good. You feel so good, babe." Calum murmurs. Luke can feel every vein on Calum's thick cock, his ring of muscle quakes. 

Luke bucks his hips up to meet Calum's thrusts, his cock hits his prostate. Luke's mouth forms into an 'o' shape, a muted whimper making its way out. Calum's powerful thrusts shake his whole body.

"Oh," Luke groans, "Daddy.." Precum from Luke's red cock starts dripping onto his toned stomach. "Touch me. It hurts." Luke tugs fast at his dick, precum running down the sides now. Calum takes both of Luke's wrists in one hand and pins them above the boy's head.

"Daddy cums first, baby," Calum starts thrusting even faster and deeper into Luke, his rhythm becoming erratic. Luke's tired hole starts to tremble around Calum's large cock, pushing the older boy over the edge.

"Luke!" Calum cries out and moans, filling Luke with his hot, white cum. He slowly pulls out his dick, strings of cum from his head connecting to Luke's gaping hole.

"So beautiful," Calum watches as the white liquid drips own Luke's ass. He looks up at the desperate boy and wraps his hand around the ignored cock.

"Cum now, baby," Calum starts to tug the red cock vigorously.

"F-fuck, daddy!" Luke sobs, cumming dry. A small amount of cum shoots onto his pale torso. Their heavy breathing fills the silence inside the car. Calum lays down next to Luke and spoons him. He watches both of their erections deflate. 

"Mmm. You were so good, baby," Calum whispers into the shell of Luke's ear, his lips grazing the soft skin.

"Love you, Cal," Luke yawns. Calum pulls the boy closer, holding him with both of his arms.

"Love you too."


End file.
